Nation Invasion
by GamerTomato
Summary: Gilbert (Prussia), Elizaveta (Hungary), Roderich (Austria), and Mathias (Denmark) decide to form a band, but how will this go?
1. Chapter 1

Nation Invasion

"Get you're butts in here!" Basch called to them in frustration for the tenth time. He always wondered how it was he wound up as THEIR band manager. It didn't make sense that they were even in a band together; Gilbert clearly could never get along with Roderich or Elizaveta, and even though he USUALLY got along with Mathias, they argued over the dumbest things, so why all form a band? Well, he didn't care, he made more money to save as long as the songs were performed correctly. Basch sighed, hoping they would come soon, knowing that they would be arguing.

"No way aristobrat! I can sing much better than you! And you know it! Kesesesese~!" Gilbert could be heard on the other side of the hall.

Then Roderich, "Oh will you stop with that?!"

"And why should I ari- ow!" Elizaveta had hit Gilbert with a frying pan, in mid-sentence. They finally all three made it into the room with an angry Basch, not that it was anything new.

"I'VE CALLED YOU IN HERE TEN TIMES! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" he screamed, even more frustrated, just as Gilbert says "Jeez, don't get you're swiss panties in a twist, the awesome me and the not so awesome them"- he motioned to Roderich and Elizaveta- "are here now."

Basch groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Through clenched teeth, he began, "okay, well . . . Where's Mathias?" The three others in the room shrugged. And Basch continued "Anyways, I've gotten you a spot to perform in the cafe at Ludwig's" when Gilbert cut in "There's hardly anybody that goes to mein brudders café! I deserve more of a crowd than that, and more people should get the chance to see the awesome me perform."

"You mean ALL OF US perform." Roderich and Elizaveta both said glaring at the Prussian, while Basch got more and more agitated with an obvious vein popping out of his head.

"It's in a few days, so got find Mathias and practice NOW!" their angry manager yelled pulling out his shotgun. Elizabeta, Roderich, and Gilbert all scrambled out of there.

"Jeez, he's more uptight than you Roderich!" Gilbert said with a laugh, earning him yet another glare, and hit from a frying pan. "Let's just focus on finding Mathias now." "This is even more annoying than I expected it to be. How did I let myself get dragged into this? Do we even know where he could be?" Roderich sighed.

The three searched the hall and every room in the building, to find no sign of their missing band member, so they went outside to explore the city. They knew they could find him either wherever the other Nordics were or at a bar. The problem was that they had no idea where the Nordics were either. Though, they did luck out on the fact that Gilbert had memorized where the closest bar was (not that it was luck exactly), however, it would still be a problem if he was there; no work could get done if anybody was drunk. With that in mind, they decided to hurry to the bar. As soon as they opened the door, they spotted him.

"Hey, we've gotta get going Mathias!" Gilbert shouted grabbing his arm, and pulling him up.

"H-hey! I'm not . . . wait, oh yeah, we had that band stuff huh?!" Mathias realized and left the bar with Gilbert, Elizaveta, and Roderich, thankfully not drunk. Finally, all four of the band members were together to rehearse.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what songs are we playing?" Elizaveta asked the boys. They all thought about it for a moment, going through a mental list of the songs they could do. There are a few songs that they practiced a cover of that they have had enough practice with to perform soon; it was just a matter of deciding which ones. After some more thought and discussion, they decided on Pressure (by Paramore), We Are Young (Fun), Friends for Never (Midnight Beast), and Don't Stop Believing, then began to practice.

After they were finished with the first song once, Gilbert suddenly yelled "You messed up that last part!"

"WHO did?!" Mathias demanded noticing that Gilbert was looking at him.

"You! Dummkopf!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Wha- I am NOT an idiot! You are! Besides, who says you didn't mess up!" Mathias argued.

"I'm too awesome for that!" Gilbert told him with a smirk, as expected.

It may have become a full out fight, had Elizaveta not whacked them both in the head with her frying pan.

"Ow! What the heck?!" they screamed in unison as Elizaveta glared at them, saying "you're BOTH idiots! Now shut up! It doesn't matter WHO messed up, let's just practice so NOBODY does when we really perform!" The two boys then mumbled apologies and got ready to practice again.

After that little issue, everything ran relatively smoothly, aside from some arguments between Gilbert and Roderich but even just a threat from Elizaveta and her frying pan of doom got everyone to shut up and cooperate.

Soon enough, the few days leading up to their first performance had passed and it was the day of performing. Gilbert, Elizaveta, Mathias, and Roderich were standing in front of Basch. He lectured them on not messing up. Gilbert and Mathias, of course, were hardly paying attention.

"Now when we get to the café, make sure you know exactly what you're doing!"

The four band members and their manager then got to the mentioned café.

"Hello everyone, today we have a band performing." Ludwig said in his always serious sounding voice, but still got the crowd excited. "It's Nation Invasion. Elizaveta, Roderich, Mathias, and Gilbert. "

They all stood in front of the crowd, noting that there were more people than usual, feeling nervous (though Gilbert would never admit to it). Staring at the crowd also got them more excited, as they waited to finally perform.

A second later, they started the first song which was Pressure. This was performed by them now, with Roderich on keyboard, Mathias on drums, Elizaveta as bass guitarist and female vocals, and Gilbert singing male vocals and playing electric guitar. They played through it flawlessly. Next they moved onto another song, and only messed up a couple times. They did well on all the others too, especially Friends for Never, which Elizaveta and Gilbert got really into, causing the crowd to laugh, particularly when Roderich was the one to do the rap. All of them did think it felt good to perform in front of people.

Right after they finally finished, Ludwig announced they were done and the crowd cheered as five other people approached the stage area. Them also a band, that Ludwig announced too, as soon as Nation Invasion got off. "Here we also have The Allies; Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and Yao." Ludwig stepped back off the stage for the other band to perform.


	3. New Competition

As The Allies began, all members of Nation Invasion, along with the rest of the crowd couldn't help but cheer. They were surprisingly good. This thought caused them all to have an unspoken agreement that they were their rivals. The Allies consisted of England as lead guitarist, America being the singer, Canada on bass guitar, France on rhythm guitar, China on the keyboard, and Russia playing the drums.

Once the performance was finished, the two bands saw each other outside the café.

"You guys were pretty good. Of course not as awesome as us!" Gilbert gloated.

"You weren't so bad either but you've got it wrong, you ain't the best group, dudes." Alfred replied smugly.

"Ain't is not a word, it is 'are not', bloody American git!" Arthur cut in.

"Whatever Artie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"It doesn't matter, we are still so much cooler than them."

"Yeah right! I'm awesome!" Gilbert yelled again.

"Yes I actually do agree with Alfred for once, and I never will understand where you got that ego of yours mon ami." Francis said.

"Aw shut it Francis, you're the one going around always talking about your 'gorgeous hair' and 'beautiful face'." Gilbert mocked.

"So where are you performing next?" Ivan piped in.

"Uh, we . . .-" Mathias started

Then Alfred interrupted, "Cause we will be at (insert place here) next!"

"Yeah, it-" Mathew tried to say something but he was cut off due to no one even noticing him, as always.

"See you there then!" Gilbert and Mathias challenged.

"Well you can't beat us, aru." Yao said.

"We'll see!" Mathias yelled.

Nation Invasion and The Allies then split their separate ways.

"Well it seems we are now going to need to find a spot (insert place here)." Elizaveta noted.

"Usually I would yell at you for being STUPID and telling them we would be there, but the fact that they even have the nerve to question my music…!" Roderich said in disbelief.

"So we all agree then!" Mathias yelled, happily.

"Well considering it's the end of the day, I am going to go home." Elizaveta called, walking off.

"Okay, we'll tell Vash tomorrow then!" Gilbert yelled back.

"Well I will be going now too." Rocerich announced as he turned to go.

"And I'm gonna go hang with Lukas, Emil, Tino, and Berwald. See ya!" Mathias said, also running off.

"See you guys!" Gilbert called after them all. "Well I guess I'll just wait for Ludwig and leave with him, he's almost closing up anyways." He thought to himself. So, he decided to stand around, leaning on the outside wall of the café. As he stood around, Roderich was getting ready to go to sleep.

He put on his pajamas and brushed and flossed his teeth. Then he walked into his room, and though not feeling tired decided, "Hm . . . I guess I really should sleep now." as he was turning off his lights, and laying down for some good sleep. It was hard to sleep, because he was honestly kind of excited that they now had a rival band.

Elizaveta was putting things away that were left lying around from before she left her house earlier that day.

"Well I guess that's good, most of it is put away. Now where do I put this . . ." She wondered, picking up a random cup, that she was not sure if it was clean or not. Then she assumed it was clean and put it away. Usually she would probably decide it was dirty to be safe, but she was distracted by her excitement of having a new rival.

Mathias was doing just as he decided he would do.

"So how did you guys do?" Tino asked.

"Probably not too well, considering he's with them." Lukas said.

"No way, we did great!" Mathias yelled to him.

"You sure?" Emil questioned.

Tino quickly said "I'm sure it's true, they had to have done good, what do you think Berwald?" He said, looking to the most serious in the room.

"Hmph, probably good." Berwald said, sounding as scary as usual.

"We have a rival band now! It makes things just that much more interesting!" Mathias yelled, with a lot of enthusiasm.

The whole band, was clearly excited to have a new rival, it was the same with the other band. Now there was more reason to try their hardest. Everyone could have specific places to perform and try to out-perform the other band, and things really were starting to get more interesting.

**A/N Wooohhh! Finally updated it! Heheh, oops, I did not mean to take so long. Sorry about that to anybody who actually cares.**


End file.
